Andrew Paxton
Andrew Paxton was the good-hearted assistant to Margaret Tate from Sitka, Alaska, who wishes to be promoted to editor and have his manuscript published. He agrees to the fake marriage on the terms that those 2 conditions are met. It is later revealed his family is rich (seemingly owning the entire town), but Andrew himself is estranged from his father, who wishes he would take over the family business. Andrew begins to fall in love with Margaret after coming to know her in Alaska and genuinely wants to marry her. Hence, when she confesses the sham, he proposes all over again, and they get engaged "for real". Notable Relationships Margaret Tate Originally, Andrew was no more than a usefull assistant to Margaret and Margaret was no more than a fearsome and bitchy boss to Andrew. However when Margaret discovered she was being deported, she concocted a lie and then forced Andrew to marry her by threatening him with his job. She grudgingly complied but blackmailed her with him getting a promotion and him getting to tell his family his way. First kiss with Andrew.They flew to Sitka and on the way he annoyed her with small things like refusing to help her with luggage and throwing a bag in the water by "accident". While they both told the story of the engagement, they insulted each other quietly without anyone noticing and at night, Margaret slept in the bed while he slept on the floor. Andrew started taking advantage of the lie by hugging her and rubbing her ass and saying that his family shouldn't see them arguing. The living arrangements were occasionally slightly awkward and one day, they accidentally ran into each other naked. Margaret grew close to Andrew and one night, she revealed to him many details about her life and he told her she was beautiful. After speaking with Gammy she brought Andrew onto a boat and told him that they shouldn't do it because he could lose everything and his family was wonderfull. However, he convinced her to continue with the plan. On the wedding day, Margaret interrupted Ramone and told everyone the truth. She left the barn and went on a boat back to New York. At New York, she packed away her final things and as she asked an employee to take a box, she saw Andrew who told her he loved her and wanted to marry her. She kissed him and he took it as a yes. Joe Paxton Andrew and his father did not get along well. His father wished for him to take over one of the many businesses but Andrew wished to be an editor, something Joe didn't understand. Joe and Andrew argued about his career to the point that Andrew ended up viciously attacking a canoe with an axe. Gertude Gertrude and Andrew dated through college. After they graduated, Andrew asked her to elope with him but she didn't want to leave her home so she said no. When he returned to Sitka, they remained friends. It was after speaking with Gert that Andrew decided to get Margaret back. Colleagues Before he fell in love with Margaret Tate, like everyone else, Andrew feared and despised Margaret. He was so scared of her that he would order the exact same coffee for himself that Margaret liked in case he spilled hers. On one occasion he did spill coffee and was liked enough to be given a shirt by an employee almost immediately. Quotes *'Andrew Paxton:' I know. I know. Tell Gammie I'm sorry. What do you want me to tell you, she's making me work this weekend. I've worked to hard for this and I'm sure that dad is pissed. (seeing Margaret come towards him) But we take all our submissions very seriously and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. *'Margaret Tate:' Was that your family? *'Andrew Paxton:' Yes. *'Margaret Tate:' Did they tell you to quit. *'Andrew Paxton:' Every single day. *'Margaret Tate:' What am I allergic to? *'Andrew Paxton:' Pine nuts, and the full spectrum of human emotion. *'Margaret Tate:' I can't swim! *'Andrew Paxton:' Hence, the boat! *'Andrew Paxton:' Actually I picked up on all her little hints. This woman is about as subtle as a gun. *'Andrew Paxton:' Don't take this the wrong way. *'Margaret Tate:' OK. *'Andrew Paxton:' You are a very, very beautiful woman. *'Andrew Paxton:' Margaret, will you marry me? Because I'd like to date you. Category:Characters